McLane Academy
by Bowserboy129
Summary: with the money chris gained from his show he opened up an academy for those with special abilatys bu don't want to be a hero or villian type welcome to McLane Academy
1. main cast closed now takeing villans

"Hello my name is Chris McLane you may know me from my award winning TV series total drama island and all the other seasons that followed it and my award deserving performance in (list about 20 terrible movies). Now as you may know there are many people in this world that are well different and if you're one of these people then please listen up. Well unless you're one of those hero or villain types if so just just go. Anyway are you tired of hiding your powers because you don't want people to think you're strange, do you want to improve your powers while getting to know others like you, or are you just tired of all those heroes and villains of this day and age trying to recruit you to their cause? If this is you then please send us a video showcasing your powers to(too lazy to make up an address) and if we can't find any proof that it's fake then we'll come pick you up and bring you to our wonderful school McLane Academy"

A/N Ok yes I know these Fanfics involving kids with super powers are almost as common as Fanfic involving a made up season of total drama but you know what I've got nothing better to do so here's the appellation

Name (I don't care about last names):

Age (15-18 for this class):

Gender:

Birthday:

Apperance (be as detaled as possoble):

Codename (must be related to your power):

Uniform(can be whatever you want but just so you know you will only wear it in battle):

Stereotype (whichever one you're OC is closest to and only so it's easier to devolve you OC):

Personalities (if you want you can base them off yourself just don't make them 100% their stereotype and please go all out):

Likes:

Dislikes:

Quirks (anything unique about your character):

Talents and strengths:

Weaknesses:

History (once again go all out):

Class (see list below):

Power (for weapon misters and Etc.):

What do they transform into (for shapshifters):

What day of the week were they bitten (for shapshifters):

Weapon (for weapon misters holy warriors and hell warriors):

audition tape(you must do this if you're character to came by choice(you'll see what I mean later))

**CLASS LIST**

ETC.: this class is for those who don't fit into another class they can have any powers and are the most common

Shapshifters: the second most common this class is filled with people who can transform into to werewolves weretigers werefoxes and weredragons (I will only take one weredragon but I won't start the story until I get one) and can control themselves when in their wereform and were clothing when in wereform to. Also they need to be bitten in order to gain this power. There is a lot more about this class but I will explain it in the story

Weapon misters: the third most common class this class allows for those who belong to this class to use a random idem as a weapon alone with a power attached to it. Scientists believe that this class is really the most common class because you need to find what type of idem is there weapon because it can be anything from a sword to a penny.

Hell warrior: a person that is able to have a demon take over for them in a fight, once this happens the demon takes control of the owner's body while giving them armor and a weapon that have a demonic look to it. The demon must do what their master wishes so the demon must not harm anyone their master deems a friend and can only destroy what their master wishes

Holy warrior: the same as a hell warrior other then the fact that the demon is now an angle and the armor and weapons have a more holy look

Anyway I can't wait to see who you're characters are like. Only 20 will be allowed in the main cast (including my own) but the others will have cameos throughout the story. Anyway good luck to you all.


	2. McLane Academy Cast list so far

McLane Academy

Cast list so far

Main Males

1. James Cain Codename Spike Class Shapeshifter

2. Phain Thomas Codename The OX Class weapon mister

3. Kevin Codename Wasser Class ETC.

4. Tomas Pane Codename Hell's advocate (I hope you don't mind if I do this but everyone at McLane Academy is given a codename)

5. Sandro Flix Codename Kid Flash(or mabey something else) class ETC.

6. Fionn or Fido Codename The Human-Canine Link Class Shapeshifter

7. Lee Berg Codename The Flame Berserker Class Hell Warrior

Main Females

1. Tonia Ryker Codename spice class ETC.

2. Natasha Codename Nanimal Class ETC.

3. Aylen Gray Codename Duplict Class ETC.

4. Eliza Bethany O'Henry Codename Inviso Class ETC.

5. Marie Polinis codename Telepathia Class ETC.

6. Saphira codename Kalseru Class Shapeshifter

7. Rosie Codename Miss Aqua Class ETC.

8. Jaqeline nickname Jackie Codename Anima Class ETC.

9. Annalisia Codename Mystika Class weapon mister

10. Lexi Codename Wolfsbane Class Shapeshifter

Side characters

Dana Juliet Howard codename Electra class weapon mister(I like her but to be honest I can't make her a main character but she will get more screen time then the other Side characters)

Alexandria Janneta Fordly codename Mind Freak class ETC.(same thing here)

Angela Codename Demetrias Class ETC.

Neveah Ramirez Codename Rayne Class ETC.

ShiAnne Mckenzie Codename Sunny Class ETC.(sorry I had already picked all my girls when you sent her in but if enough people want her in I will increase the number of main characters to 22)

**Ok I am no longer adding girls ETC.'s and hell warriors into the main cast and I also need 1 more weapon mister a weretiger shapshifters and a holy warrior before I can start the story(I need a good mix of classes for this story) and I forgot to say this before but please no duplicts I got 4 nice girls in I don't need a fifth. Anyway if you want your character to have a last name this is last call before I make them up(I forgot what kind of story I'm doing) also one more question would you guys prefer a third person narrative or a shifting first person narrative(I'd prefer this one) anyway I'm bowserboy129 and have a nice day.**


	3. Final cast list

**A/N thank you to everyone who tried out I loved reading all of your submissions I increased the cast list to 24 if you didn't make it into the main cast don't worry you're still in the side cast anyway here is the last cast list**

McLane Academy

Cast list

Main Males

1. James Cain Codename Spike Class Shapeshifter

2. Phain Thomas Codename The OX Class weapon mister

3. Kevin Codename Wasser Class ETC.

4. Tomas Pane Codename Hell's advocate Class weapon mister

5. Sandro Flix Codename Kid Flash(or mabey something else) Class ETC.

6. Fionn or Fido Codename The Human-Canine Link Class Shapeshifter

7. Lee Berg Codename The Flame Berserker Class Hell Warrior

8. Nicolas Drake Codename Water Bay Class ETC.

9. Frank Ellora Codename The Kruger Class weapon mister

10. Ray Nelson Codename Sharp Shooter Class weapon mister

11. Dmitri Adler Codename The Silver Knight Class Holy Warrior

12. Ricky Mandez Codename Hunter Class Shapeshifter

Main Females

1. Tonia Ryker Codename spice class ETC.

2. Natasha Codename Nanimal Class ETC.

3. Aylen Gray Codename Duplict Class ETC.

4. Eliza Bethany O'Henry Codename Inviso Class ETC.

5. Marie Polinis codename Telepathia Class ETC.

6. Saphira codename Kalseru Class Shapeshifter

7. Rosie Codename Miss Aqua Class ETC.

8. Jaqeline nickname Jackie Codename Anima Class ETC.

9. Annalisia Codename Mystika Class weapon mister

10. Lexi Codename Wolfsbane Class Shapeshifter

11. ShiAnne Mckenzie Codename Sunny Class ETC.

12. Genevieve (Gen) Carter Codename Copy Cat Class ETC.

Side characters

Dana Juliet Howard codename Electra class weapon mister(I like her but to be honest I can't make her a main character but she will get more screen time then the other Side characters)

Alexandria Janneta Fordly codename Mind Freak class ETC.(same thing here)

Angela Codename Demetrias Class ETC.

Neveah Ramirez Codename Rayne Class ETC.

Jake Mills Codename See more Class ETC.

**A/N so there you have it I'm working on the first story ark right now so don't expect me to update this week. Anyway I'm bowserboy and have a nice day.**


	4. Chapter 1 Meet the wolf

**A/N hay guys I have the first ark somewhat planed out (I have my beginning some of my middle and my end) so I figured I'd work on my first chapter. I would have had this up sooner but an asshole at my school sent me the one YouTube video I was trying to avoid (aka Friday by Rebecca black) which put me into a suicidal rage that only just now ended, so without further ado here's the first real chapter of McLane Academy.**

**James Cain**

I wake up in a room that's filled with I think 24 bunk beds. I wake up and find guy with his back to me. He was wearing a black blazer and had blond hair in an I think Caesar cut hair style.

All of a sudden he turns to me and says with his blue eyes lock on to me "finally up are ya wolf boy"

At that moment I thought to myself _wolf boy?_ and then take a look at my hand and see that I was in wolf form and I thought to myself _How long have I been out?_ Seeing as I know that before I was knocked out it was Wednesday and I know that I automatically transform on Sundays.

"The names Dmitri'' he says as he sticks out his hand "Dmitri Adler what's yours"

"James Cain" I shake his hand "Hay what day is it?" I ask him

"It's Sunday you know the day before Monday and the day after Sunday"

"Ok that has got to be the worst joke ever"

"Whatever, so I'm guessing you're one of those kids they force to come here"

"Wait what do you mean force to come here"

"You know McLane Academy"

The moment he said that I went into shock, McLane Academy is the one place I never wanted to go, McLane Academy was the place that I feared, McLane Academy was the place that I knew if they found me would kill my one chance at a normal life. How the hell did they find me anyway I avoided windows and going outside on Sundays and I never even used my powers so how the hell did they find me.

"AAHHHHH!" we hear coming from down the hall. Both me and Dmitri look at each other and run out of the room.

**A/N ok I'm sorry that this chapter isn't that long but when I tried to put what is now the second chapter in this one it felt just plan awkward so next chapter I will introduce the rest of the cast main and supporting. Anyway I'm bowserboy and have a nice day.**


	5. Chapter 2 Meet the girls

**A/N ok guys sorry about the first chapter being so short but to be honest it's kind of necessary because of how bad it would have been if this chapter was in the first and before I get anyone questioning this James will not be the main character the he's just important to this ark but in some later arks he may have little importance it just depends on who I think would work the best for that ark also some characters may die but I haven't decided on that yet. Anyway without further ado here's the second chapter.**

**Dmitri Adler**

Me and wolf boy are running as fast as we can down the hall and we run into a room with a huge plasma screen, some chairs, and a huge semi circle shaped couch, which James jumps over. We hear another scream and then see a girl who takes one look at wolf boy's face, screams and then looks at me with her steel blue eyes that almost look silver and calms down a bit probably because of how amazing I look, I'm even more attractive thanFinnick. She had mocca skin that didn't have a single blemish on it, her lips were plumb, luscious, and pink, her hair was dirty blond leaning more to the black side then blond. (**A/N I'm sorry El' Caliente but the hair and the skin didn't really match well with me but I didn't change anything else about her)**

"What the hell is going on here!" she spits at me. Well looks like my amazing looks aren't what calmed her down.

"well can you tell us why you screamed first" wolf boy oh so politely ask sarcasm.

Her eyes then fill back up with the fear that she had right before she ran into us. "There's a…"

"I remember who you are now you're Tonia Ryker" wolf boy oh so politely interrupts sarcasm again.

"Toina Riker?" I question forgetting all about the fact that Miss Riker here is scared out of her mind

"Ya she's some actress. My sister likes her movies."

Then Toina interrupts screaming her head off "Hay we've got bigger problems than what mov…"

"God dam it bitch please shut up already" someone says with a deep and raspy voice that also has a Russian accent to it.

"Who is it this time" wolf boy ask as a… a weredragon enters. This catches me off guard a bit seeing as how rare weredragons are. Her skin is red and black and she is wearing a red tee-shirt and blue jeans, both of which look a bit too small for her dragon form so I'm guessing that she was bitten on a Sunday like wolf boy next to me.

I take one look at Toina and I can see that she's a little embarrassed so I'm going to guessing that she mistook this girl for a real dragon and not just a Shapeshifter.

"Wait I thought you had an IQ of 190 something" I blurt out

"Wait what?" wolf boy ask "How the hell do you know that"

"I heard that they recently found someone with an IQ of over 190 and they said something about it being some tinny-bopper actress"

"Hay!" Toina blurts out

Dragon girl faceplams and says "whatever just tell me where we are"

"On our way to McLane Academy"

I can tell from their reactions that they were forced to come here like wolf boy but before anyone can say a thing we hear a girl crying over near the entrance.

**Alexandria Janneta Fordly**

"But Mom I don't want to go" I complain as we arrive in the air terminal

"Look sweaty I'm sorry but we really have no choice" my mom says with a frown "It's not like we wanted that boy to tell everyone about you and your sister's powers"

"Hay it could be worse" Olivia says "They at least let mom come live on the island"

"Ya and your father will visit on the weekends so the only difference from before is that you're staying in one place instead of moving all over the world and you'll be around others like yourself" my mom pauses realizing that she may have just offended the two of us. "by that I mean other people with powers" Much better mom thank you.

"What do you think the people will be like Alexandria?" Olivia ask me

"Well odds are we'll get a few furies" we all laugh at this when we see a Girl be thrown on to the escalator leading to the plane's entrance by whom I can only assume is her father.

"What was that for" she says as the escalator brings her up closer to the plane. Her father throws a long and thin parcel at her.

"Don't bother calling us you freak" her father says as she opens the parcel and sees that it is a katana.

She stands up and starts running toward her parents yelling "**MOM DAD WAIT!**" without any response until her father turns around and yells "**WE'RE NOT YOUR PARENTS YOU GOD DAM FREAK**"

As soon as he says this the girl stops dead in her tracks most likely from the shock and when she reaches the top she collapses to her knees and starts to cry. When her parents leave I look at my family, my mother looks angry and shocked while Olivia is on the verge of tears, but me I take a look at which class I was assigned to. I have to be in the same class as this girl I can't just let her go into that plane without someone there to comfort her. I see that I'm in Class G and I look at the plane and see that it has Class G plastered on the side.

I look at my mother as if to say that I'm in the same class as this girl, but I can't seem to form the words after what I just witnessed so my mother just hugs me and says "you take good care of her ok sweaty" I nod my head and go up to comfort my hopefully new friend.

**A/N and there is chapter. Ok now I know I said everyone would be introduced in this chapter but to be honest if I was to do that no one would stand out so I'll introduce them over time before we move on to the island. If you have any pacific ways you want your character to be introduced just leave it in a review. Oh and in every chapter I may or may not have a subtle reference to something if you can find it I will give you a shout out in the next chapter and you get to pick the name of the chapter in which I say you won. Our last winner was NeokoNewman by accidently finding my refrence to Friday Friday got a get down on Friday (I hate you Mark). Anyway I'm bowserboy and have a nice day.**


	6. Rant Time

**A/N Hay guys before we continue this is not a real chapter but instead it's a rant. Yes I know it's far too early in my Fanfic to do a rant but to be honest I can't stand for this anymore. Don't worry this odds on has nothing to do with you guys, but while we're on that topic image someone ranting on how awesome their fans are and not in a good way. Now I love how you guys seem to be really into the story so far even though it's only 2 chapters long(story wise anyway) and I read every review you guys leave but I treat the reviews as a very, very sweat candy which is how they should be treated, but there have recently been a boom of those who will only update when they get X number of reviews and that just pisses me off. I'm not counting those who use applications (or in the Hunger Games case tribute forms) because that's fine what I'm referring to is the people that bluntly say in their Story summery and I quote "I will update every 10 reviews" and that's all we know we don't know what kind of story it is nor why we should care about it. Now if you think that just because you said that that you will acutely get your 10 reviews you're right but let's say that those reviews are people chewing you the hell out because the people here are acutely smart. You see you just reveled to us that the only reason that you are even here is to get popular and that's not how these things work. If you're here to get popular you're writing fanfiction for all the wrong reasons, most of us are here because we love something and want to improve upon it or just write about it for fun and if we become popular because of it that's just icing on the cake. So here's my mission to you. I want you to go find as many people like this as possible and chew them out until they leave because they are the last people I want on this site. Anyway I'm bowserboy and have a nice day (oh and this rant does not apply to those who are letting their fans make the story and want to give everyone a say those guys are awesome)**


	7. Chapter 3 Meet the Siblings

**A/N hay guys 4 things before we begin one when I wrote that rant which you all saw I was tired cranky and mad seeing as I just went to the total drama Fanfic page and saw 5 out of the 20 Fanfics had said that they will update when they get X number of reviews but most of the reviews were chewing them out and shortly after word the people who made the Fanfics had deleted their profile. Of course though after I published I thought that I just pissed off most of you guys and I was going to delete the chapter but thankfully you guys took it well so thank you. Two everyone's families were allowed to come to the island McLane academy is on, if you are confused it will make sense later. Three the intro chapters will work like this, the first half will be from in the plane so you guys can see what's going on in there and the second half will introduce characters. And 4 I decided to add 2 more guys to the cast as to make the guys and the girls equal, one will be one of the cast brothers and the other I will make up on my own. Ok we've already wasted 226 words on this intro so let's move on to the chapter.**

**Tonia Ryker**

I see 2 girls enter the plane, one is balling her eyes out and the other is trying desperately to comfort her. I would help her but I've got bigger problems right now, like oh I don't know **WHY AM I GOING TO MCLANE ACADEMY!** I mean I don't even have any powers. Oh and let's not forget about pretty boy here thinks that I'm some pussy ass cheer leader, god why do these things always happen to me.

I get up off the ground and ask "so what are your names"

"The names Dmitri Adler and wolf boy over here is named James Cain" pretty boy answers with James saying "I'm going to fucking kill you"

Then the dragon finally speaks up "The names Saphira" There's an awkward pause before James speaks up. "so do you have a last name" and Saphira just looks at us and says "no"

**Jackie Queen**

"Mom why do I have to go I didn't steal anything" Josh yells at our mother

"well seeing as the whole family was already moving to the island with Jackie I figured we might as well enroll you into the school to" mom replys

"But you didn't have to go to McLane Academy or any other place like it"

"There weren't any schools for kids with powers when your mother was a child" my father says in an angry tone.

"Really Josh just shut up already just be glad we didn't leave you home like in that one kid in that movie" Genevieve tells Josh.

God I hate my family, they think that me going to this stupid school is what's best for me but what's really best for me is to just be left alone. The worst part is that I could be stuck in the same class as Josh seeing as they won't let us see what class we're in until we get to the god dam planes so for all I know I could be in the same class as Josh who's going to do nothing but annoy the living hell out of everyone there so I might as well shot myself in the face right now.

"Oh lookie what we found here a thief a pup and a freak" someone says from behind us.

I turn around and see that it's Jake and some of his cronies. "What the hell do want you deuce" I say to him.

"Oh I'm sorry but you have right to call me that well at least until you return that necklace you stole anyway"

"You're kidding right I know for a fact that you're the one who stole it"

As soon as I say that his eyes fill with the fury of 1000 suns "You have no right to talk to me like that **YOU LITTLE BITCH!**"

He trys to punch me when a man who I think is in his forties grabs his rist and s girl who I think is his daughter comes up and says "really you're going to attack a girl over that"

"Shut it you Mary Sue" Jake says

As soon as Jake says this the girls eye starts to twitch "What was that"

Her dad lets go of the Jake's arm and backs away "You know I'm going to let you take care of this Annalisia"

"**SILVER DRAGON GIVE ME STRANGTH!**" Annalisia yells as her clothing change.

When the transformation is done she is wearing black leather pants, silver heels, purple tank top and gloves stay the same, her once blue eyes have turned silver, and her necklace turned into a silver staff.

"**DIE BITCH**" she screams and she swings her staff and sends huge ass icicles flying towards Jake and his crew as they run screaming like little girls.

"Nice" Josh says pretty mush summing up all of our feelings.

"Well that was a good show but we really need to get going" my mom tells us

We arrive at the area where the planes are (A/N I have no clue what the area is called) and me and Josh open the envelopes. "I'm in class G what one are you in" Jake ask me.

"hay I'm in Class G to" Annalisia says walking up to us. "I'm sorry I never got your names I'm Annalisia what's yours"

"I'm Josh"

"Call me Jackie"

"so Jackie what class are you in" Annalisia ask me.

"Let me check" I open my envelope and see the letter G… Fuck.

**A/N Hay guys I hope you guys like this chapter I had a lot of fun writing. Anyway our last Chapters winner was Rain7427 for finding my hunger games refrence so you get to pick this chapters name. Anyway I'm Bowserboy and have a nice day.**


	8. Chapter4 Meet the swimmer and the sniper

**A/N hay guys guess what I have nothing to say in this author's note so let's get moving on. Oh I almost forgot that ****Saphira's POV won't be that long because if it was longer I would end up giving away too much about her past and it's very important to the plot sorry guys. Anyway let's get moving **

**Saphira**

God I hate these assholes there's a girl crying right there and all they care about is my last name that I abandoned years ago. God dam it Chris I'm going to kill you the first chance I get.

**Kevin Mills**

"Ok I don't mind going to this school but why are you coming with me" I complain to my parents who I still have no idea as to why there coming.

"Do you want a list of reasons" my dad ask with me just shaking my head not wanting to be here all day "That's what I thought"

God I hate my parents, it's almost as if they want me to kill myself. I want to play water polo they want me to do cross country, I just want to enjoy my youth they demand everything from me, I go to McLane Academy to get away from them they come with me. Does anyone have a gun and a bullet I can use so I can finally get away from these 2 by **killing myself**, I'm dispirit if you couldn't tell .

"AAAAHHHHHHHH!" I hear coming from behind me.

I turn around to see a man running off with a 5 year old girl. I look around quickly for something to help me and I see a man with a water bottle in his hand and I immediately take the water (**A/N I couldn't find a good way to say this in the story but Kevin can control water**) and hit him square in the face. While he's distracted he drops the Girl who runs back to her parents. He trys to run away, but screams in pain and falls to the ground, with the sound of a coin dropping following shortly after.

"Hay asshole try to get away now" someone said walking up to him. I'm curious about this guy so I go and talk to him.

"what the hell did you do" I ask him

"Nothing" he says as he picks up a quarter. "Just hit him in the ankle with this"

I'm about to question this but I know exactly how he did it. "You're a weapon mister aren't you?"

"Nailed it the Names Ray"

"Kevin"

"I'm guessing that the water was all you"

"It was nothing"

"No really if you didn't do that the girl could have gotten hurt when I attacked you pretty much saved her life"

"Well I try"

"Kevin hurry up we need to go" my parents yell

"I'm guessing you're going to McLane Academy" I ask

"how did you know" he says with a hint of sarcasm

"well then let's go" After I say that me and my new friend head over to the plane terminal and find out that we're both in class G. Well looks like this day isn't all bad after all.

**A/N Hay guys I hope you like this somewhat short chapter. Anyway Our last winner was once again ****NeokoNewman congrats you get to pick this chapter's name. anyway if you can find the beyond subtle reference (trust me this one will be hard to find) you could win. Anyway I'm Bowserboy and have a nice day.**


	9. McLane Academy Update 1

**A/N Hay guy sorry about not updating yesterday but a little thing called life happened. Anyway seeing as how long the intro chapters will last I've decided to make this its own Ark which I shale dub ****The girl with the Katana Ark ****and seeing as it is its own ark I shale treat it as such so I may not update for a little bit , I will still update on weekends because that is easier for me. Oh and seeing As none of you guys have found Last chapters reference I'll give you 2 hints it has to do with my grammar and the title of what I'm referencing has paper in it, also I brought the reference to this chapter so be on the lookout. Anyway I'm Bowserboy and have a nice day.**


	10. Chapter 5 welcome to my past

**A/N hay guys it's Friday Friday got a get down on Friday (I hate you mark) anyway I'll let you know right now that no one will be introduced in this chapter sorry but that's the way it must be especially seeing as this is its own ark now. Also seeing as this is a new ark I'm just going to say that the list that said the main and sub cast was only for the now second ark so if you are listed as a sub character don't worry you will get plenty of screen time. Also the girl with the katana will be listed as ****? ****because I want for it to be a surprise. Oh and a few of the characters listed as sub were a bit 2D so I will add a bit to some of them. Anyway let's move on to the chapter.**

**Josh Queen**

I can't stop looking at this one girl, no I'm not looking at her chest I'm not like that… mostly, anyway this girl has been crying since before I came here and just now cried herself to sleep.

"hay" I say to the girl sitting to the crying girl. "Do you know why she was crying"

"I'd… I'd rather not say" She responds

I really don't know what to do right now, of course though this wouldn't be the first time. I remember seeing Jackie coming home crying after her whole class accused her of stealing this really expensive necklace from this store she really likes. Even though I may joke about it but I know that she would never use her powers for that.

She told us that Jake told everyone that she stole the necklace and even got all of her friends to turn away from her, but the worst part was the day after. Our parents decided to keep her home from school the next day so I had to walk to school all by myself. On the way I saw Jake from across the street and right in of me front he pulled a necklace right out of his pocket, the very same one that everyone thought that Jackie stole.

The first thing I did was run straight home and told everyone what happened and that Jake had framed Jackie. We knew that Jake didn't like those of us with powers but we never thought he would stoop that low. After I told Jackie she broke down again and started to isolated herself from everyone else and it was because of that that we are going to McLane Academy to help Jackie to come back out of her shell.

Seeing this girl in front of me I can't help but feel a bit of guilt at just being unable to do anything help her just like with Jackie.

"Don't worry everyone I'll try whatever I can to make her feel better although I'm not sure what I'll be able to do" The pretty boy in a blazer said and I just look at him and say. "Don't be so humble you're not that great"

**?**

(A/N hay just so there's no confusion this is a flashback)

I'm hide in the bush as the rest of my friends go and hide as Roger counts to 50.

"48, 49, 50" Roger says from the tree only 40 feet away. He starts to walk away from me and I can't help but to sinker and of course he heard and starts to run toward me.

I jump out of the bush and start to run away. I come to a street and remember to look both ways before I bolt down the road with Roger right behind me when I hear him scream and a very loud thud.

I turn around and see Roger laying there on the ground in a pool of his own blood with an out of control car speeding right down the street.

"**ROGER!**" I yell as I run next to him "**HELP SOMEONE PLEASE HELP!**" I yell to no avail.

**A/N so guys what do you think of this chapter please let me know in the reviews oh and please log in if you want to talk about how you want your character to be portrayed so that way I can talk to you about it. Anyway no one got the paper towns reference which involved Randomly inserting capital letters where they don't belong anyway this chapter's reference will be in the form of a famous quote and if you can find it and tell me what it is and who said it you win. Also I've been thinking of what should be the theme song of this story and seeing as I'm am a bit of an anime fan lets make it only anime theams. Right now I'm between the theams to The House of Five leaves and the theme to Tegami Bachi Reverse but if you have one you like then leave it in the reviews. Anyway I'm bowserboy and have a nice day.**


	11. Chapter 6 Meet the crazyies

**A/N hay everyone it's time to introduce a few people but before I do I want you all to go check out two SYOT stories that I'm a part of, yes it's shameless plug time, The first one is Iron Children: The 94****th**** Hunger Games by HungerGamesGirl96 and I want you to go root for Alex Morph and the second is SYOT: The 375****th**** Hunger Games by WolfRida and go root for Wolfgang Lee and to put it bluntly everyone cuts their tongues out on the first day in this one. Oh and whatever you do don't tell them I sent you because I don't want them to owe me (to be honest I hate that). Both stories are in my favorites so please check them out. Anyway let's move on with the chapter.**

**Annalisia Blake**

As soon as I hear Josh say, "Don't be so humble, you're not that great!", to Pretty-Boy I can't help but smile.

"Why don't you shut up, before I knock every tooth right out of your mouth." Pretty-Boy retorts.

Seeing as this guy may actually mean that I step in. "He buddy I know you're upset about the fact that your daddy molested you on every Saturday, but how about you go sit down, and shut up."

This comment gets a few laughs out of almost everyone in the room as Pretty-Boy sits down and mubles, "Stupid Mary Sue."

At this point I am not responsible for my actions. "Mary...Sue?"

"Annalisia calm down he's not worth it." I hear someone say next to me. But, as I said before I am NOT responsible for my actions. "SILEVER DRAGON GIVE ME-" I gasp as ice cold water drenches me.

I turn around and see a lot of empty water bottles on the floor. A kid who I think is Kevin is standing there, many of them in his hands.

"Shut up both of you you'll wake the girl up!" He says before he walks away with his friends in tow.

**Ricky Mandez**

"So Ricky, are you excited to find out where we're going?" Mom asks.

I pull a video tape and hand it to her. "You know next time you really should remove the tape from the camera"

"So you already know"

"Ya but how bad could it be? At least I'm not going to be in that hell hole." I really wish I hadn't said that because right as soon as I finished my sentence I swear the whole San Diego Zoo came into the airport, following this one girl.

"Damn it Natasha! When I said you could bring a pet, I meant one pet! Not this!"

"Oh can it grandma it's not like you control me anyway."

"ShiAnne she's scaring me." I hear a little boy saying from behind me.

I turn around and see the boy is hiding behind who's probably his sister "Oh don't worry. I'll take care of it." She then walks up to my Mom."Excuse me, can you watch my little brother for a moment?"

"Um... sure." She replies.

"Ethan, go and stay with the nice lady, OK?"

"OK ShiAnne." Ethan says as his siter walks over to me and my mom.

"Hello. Could you please send your pets away? They're scaring my brother."

"Oh how do I put this nicely? No." Natasha snaps.

"Ok then." As soon as she tells her this she snaps her fingers and wind gusts around the airport, throwing magazines, wrapers, and even small bags around.

"OK OK!" Natash yells. "I'll send them away!" She actally did, and as soon as the sounds of the last animal couldn't be heard all the winds stop, returing everything to its rightful owner.

Then ShiAnne walks over to us. "Oh, I'm sorry about that. A little too much wind I think. Thank you for watching him. Come on Ethan, let's go."

"K ShiAnne." Ethan says as they turn toward the air terminal.

I then look at my mother and say,"If I'm in her class I'm going to kill myself."

**We head to the terminal in silence as I see ShiAnne and her brother enter the plane with the words CLASS G plastered on it. I open my envelope hoping for the best. Unfourtunatly, my hopes are crushed when I see the letter G on in. It's offical! I'm gonna end up killing myself.  
>AN ok before you ask Ethan doesn't have any powers but I'll explain why he's on the plane later. Anyway last chapter's winner was Revolver Wolf**** for finding the Quote "****Don't be so humble you're not that great" by Golda Meir. Anyway find my reference and you could win. Anyway the theme song of this story will be Sign of Love which is also the opening theme to House of 5 Leaves to and I picked this one because I felt that the song has the perfect mode for McLane Academy and the fact that all of these kids will basicly be forced to grow up and fast (you'll see why later). Anyway I'm Bowserboy and have a nice day.**


	12. Chapter 7 meet the OH MY GOD!

**A/N Hay everyone this chapter will only be half as long because if I pare this part up with another it wouldn't make any sense, trust me I tried. Also can someone point me to a good Betareader because, well, my grammar sucks as you all know. Anyway let's get on with the chapter.**

**Ray Nelson**

Kevin wait up!" I yell to my new friend as he steps out of the guys bedroom. "What happened out there?"

"Nothing I just wanted to let the girl sleep" He tells me.

"Yeah, I guess that makes sense." *Not really.* I think. *I just don't wanna die.*

"Thank you for understanding... And why is there a block of ice over your head?"

"Wait, what?" I look up and see a huge block of ice over my head. "Oh fu..." before I can finish the block of ice shatters and for whatever reason turns into snow, falling all over me. *God damn it!* I think.

"Ha! Eat it bitch!" A girl laughs from behind. "Oh you've got to be kidding me!" She groans.

When I turn around I see that it's Annalisia. "Okay(or you can use OK, but they'd both have to be capital)... why would you do that?" I ask.

"That was meant for your friend"

"I don't care! Why am I the one covered in snow instead of him?"

"Lucas was supposed to be there"

"My name's Kevin" Kevin says.

"Shut it Lucas!" As soon as she finishes telling him that we hear huge gust of winds coming from outside. We go check the windows and see 7 FREAKING TORNADOS HEADING STRAIGHT TOWORDS US.

Que screaming in 3, 2, 1... "AAAHHHHHH!" We scream as something that I believe has never happened before happens right before our eyes. The God damn tornados go straight back up into the clouds! The clouds even clearing almost immediately after, reavealing a sunny sky!

And que Annalisia fainting in 3, 2, 1... and she's down.

**A/N that has got to be my shortest story chapter ever but I hope you guys still liked it. Anyway for the second time so far our winner is NeokoNewman for accidently finding the reffrence to full house which involved Joey finding a tape in a VCR that his friends forgot to remove thus screwing up their prank. Anyway if find the reference in this chapter and you. Anyway I'm Bowserboy and have a nice day.  
><strong>


	13. Chapter 8 meet the big guy

**A/N ok guys there are a few things I need to address 1 this fic will not have any elimations hence it's not a completion fic, 2 once again if you have any preferences about your character's intro, 3 as far as the theme songs go they will only last one ark meaning sign of love the from the anime House of 5 Leaves will stop being used after this ark, 4 this chapter will only introduce characters so you'll have to wait till next time to see the others, and 5 I now have my beta reader so the grammar problems should be a lot better; Anyway on with the chapter.**

**Leo Lynch**

My parents and I enter the airport to see that everyone there is scared out of their God damn minds. I look at both my parents and they both look just as confused as I am. Oh well. Odds are it was just some dad complaining about his 6 year old kid being given a pat down. He's probably getting arrested because that's America land of the free. Unless of course your kid's getting a pat and down you then complain, because than you're obviously part of a seed organization that's been  
>here for over 50 years; ya bullshit. <p>

We arrive at the terminal and I say good bye to my parents who go to the family member's plane. When they leave I open my envelope and see that I'm in class G...

**Sandro Flix**

"God-damnit-Sandro-" My Dad says, struggling to keep up with me. "How… many… times…" He adds right before fainting. He was probably overworked and dehydrated. What can I say? Despite my looks, I'm a pretty fast guy. 

My mom then comes up to me and says, "Um... Sandro, honey." and she point at my gut. 

I look down and see I have some Poor guy holding a guitar stuck to me. "Oh. Sorry buddy." I say as I peel the guy off. "So... what's your name?" He doesn't even give me a response. Akward. 

I look at his hand and see a piece of paper with the letter G on it. I quickly open put him over my shoulder and open my envelope. Written in bold print is the letter G. 

"Hey it looks like we're in the same class!" I say happily as I hold my new friend upright and head on to the plane with his head bobbing the whole way.

**A/N sorry this chapter was short but these are 2 characters that are people that I want to develop later in the story. Anyway no one got the reference so I'll let it sit for someone to find later. This chapter's reference is to a viral video see if you can find it. Anyway I'm bowserboy and have a nice day.**


	14. sorry

**Hay guys I'm just going to say this that finals are coming up for me and I will be scrambling for a bit because… well this is my final year of high school, finally, and I kind of want to pass so I may not update this week I will try to get one chapter out this week but that's iffy, but before I go I want to ask you should I give the girl with the katana another POV next chapter or after I introduce everyone. Anyway I'm bowserboy and have a nice day.**


	15. McLane Academy Update 2

**A/N hay guys I kind of have some bad news due to the new PM system for I lost a few of your character sheets so if you happened to have sent me your character through PM could you please send me your character sheet again but this time by review so I don't lose it. Anyway sorry about that. Also I'm thinking of changeing my username to WereWolf53 so just letting you guys know now. Oh and I'm going to need villans so if you want to send me one just use the same form that was used for the other characters. Anyway I'm bowserboy129 and have a nice day.**


End file.
